Truth Or Dare Vampire Style
by bella3590
Summary: Emmett wants to play Truth Or Dare. Will they take it to the top? Please review!* Chapter 16 up now!*
1. Emmett's suggestion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was sitting in Edward's house eating when Emmett yelled," Let's play Truth or Dare!" Rosalie sighed. If you say so." Alice grinned. " You won't join this time, Bella." Edward said quietly. Emmett groaned, but Jasper said, " Emmett, we don't want her to get hurt."

Emmett and the others gathered into a circle and sat down.

" Alice, you start."

" Emmett, truth or dare?"

Alice's POV

Emmet's going down ! Who told him to set fire to my best prom dress? Who told him to change my mobile phone's ringtone? Not me! I 'll make him regret this for the rest of his life!


	2. Emmett's Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

Why me? OK, I might have set fire to her best dress, but who cares? But still, it's MY turn, and I will enjoy it.

" Dare!!"

" I dare you to paint Carlisle's study …PINK!!"

" WHAT?!"

" Emmett's chicken! EMMETT'S CHICKEN!!" Edward and Jasper grinned.

I glowered at Alice, then I stomped out to the garage to take some pink paint.

Alice's POV

WUYAHAHAHA!! He's going to be so dead when Carlisle comes home! I can imagine it- Carlisle screaming, Emmett whimpering, me sniggering-

" ALICE WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE SCREAMING INTO MY EARS!" Edward yelled.

" I'm back!" Emmett announced. Glaring hard, he said," Jasper, true or dare?


	3. Jasper's Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

Seeing that dangerous glint in his eyes, I guessed it was safe to choose Truth. But oh no, I was wrong.

Emmett said," YOU FELL FOR IT!! YOU FELL FOR IT!! "

I asked him," What's the question?"

He grinned. " Have you thought of Alice dancing for you in the night?"

I said, " No, of course not."

" Should we let him pass or not?" asked Rosalie.

" I guess so. After all, he might use his powers to make us loopy." said Edward.

I am free! I made the right choice to tell the truth! As the others stared at me, I couldn't help but notice their feelings. They were confused. " Why are you staring at me?"

Edward sighed. " Jazz, you didn't ask the question." He rolled his eyes.

" Didn't I?"

" Jazz, either you are losing your head, or you're disturbed by the question." Rosalie piped

" OK, OK!! I get the point!" I squawked. Then I turned to Rosalie.

" Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"


	4. Rosalie's Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to MrsSarahCullen and my sister.

Chapter 4

Rosalie's POV

I don't even need to have a special power to know that he was planning to embarrass me. However, I couldn't help but say, " Dare."

Jasper laughed mock evilly. " Rosalie, I dare you to-"

His words were cut short when Edward and Alice roared with laughter.

Jasper scowled. " Don't read my mind, will you Edward? Do you want me to affect Bella's mood?"

Edward's smiling face turned into a one of horror.

Alice piped up, " Let's continue the game, shall we?"

I said stiffly," Yes. I want to see if he wants me to dip my head into maple syrup again."

Jasper said, " I dare you to sing " What Time Is It" in the park.

I groaned. " I HATE What Time Is It! "

He smirked. " Live with it."

We went to the park- Edward and Bella and I rode the Volvo while Jasper, Emmett and Alice rode the Porsche.

We arrived at the park. There was a lot of people. Great. More embarrassment. I sang,

" What time is it?"

Passer-bys stared at me. Boys stood there with their jaw dropped. After I finished my song, something astonishing happened. They yelled," Encore! Encore!"

Alice mouthed," No! Some other time!"

I followed Alice back to our cars, when a young boy tugged at my hand. He whispered," Your singing is sweeter than a nightingale." Then he ran off.

Emmett stroked my hair softly and said," You were very good out there."

I pushed his hand away, furious at Jasper and the young boy. It was very unsatisfying. I must get revenge on Jasper… and the only way is to humiliate his wife- Alice.

As soon we got to the house, Edward froze.

" What's up, bro? Cat got your tongue?" Emmett joked.

" Carlisle and Esme are coming back. But they are not prepared for the worse."

Edward flipped out his mobile phone and dialled a number. " Hi, Carlisle…Yeah…We're playing Truth Or Dare…Yeah …Really?…Sure!…OK…Thanks…. Bye."

"What did they say?" Bella asked urgently.

He grinned. " They want to join in."

No sooner than he said it, the doorbell rang. " We're back!" sang Carlisle.

We all stood up and gathered in a bigger circle.

I glared daggers at Jasper as I said, " Carlisle, truth or dare?"

**A/N: This time, I'm locking up the fifth chapter until I get at least 2 reviews. Also, "What Time Is It" is actually my favourite song in High School Musical. So those who love " What Time Is It" **_**please**_** don't get offended. I will try to replace it soon!**


	5. Carlisle's Dare

A/N: Thanks for all the people who reviewed

A/N: Thanks for all the people who reviewed. Here is the fifth chapter.

Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV

" Dare." I said confidently. I hoped that they won't know that I am terrified to death.

Rosalie said rather amusedly," I dare you to dash into the hospital and hug you see on the way. Oh, and that includes the male doctors, too."

WHAT?! My reputation in going to be ruined, I know it. I might as well wear a burlap sack to work.

Rosalie's POV

Humph. I might as change the person I dared. After all, poor old Carlisle looks horrified. I instantly felt horrible for him. I said," Carlisle, just do it. I'll let you hug the males only. _Please…"_

Carlisle's POV

Rosalie's puppy- dog eyes were too persuasive. I couldn't help but resign to the task that was laid before me. I took my briefcase and went to work.

Dr. McCartney was waiting for me. I whispered," I am playing Truth Or Dare so I have to hug you. Is it ok with you?" He smiled. I pulled him into a one- armed hug.

And so it went on, from 9 o' clock in the morning to 8 o' clock in the evening. As soon as my shift was done, I ran back to my home, where they were waiting for me. I said, " Bella, truth-"

Edward cut into my sentence," Bella isn't playing."

I said resignedly," Alice, truth or dare?

**A/N: If you want the next chapter, Then go up to my account to choose what happens next. **


	6. Alice's Dare

A/N: Thanks for all the people who voted

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who voted! I hope you'll like this one. Also, thanks for the people who urged me on. This chapter is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

Alice's POV

Carlisle's asking ME? What did I do to provoke him? Anyway, I think it's quite obvious to what I choose…

" DARE!!" I screamed.

" I dare you to dress in a garbage bag, go into Victoria's Secret and tell them they're rubbish so you're never going there to shop again." He sniggered.

WHAT!! That's my favourite shop! If I do, I'll lose my shopping privileges! I could tell from his eyes that he means it, though. Ah well, I might as well consent.

Esme fixed a garbage bag so it fitted me perfectly. Then, Carlisle pushed me into his Mercedes Benz and drove me to the mall.

I went straight to Victoria's Secret and screamed," YOUR CLOTHES ARE_ RUBBISH_ ! I AM NEVER COMING HERE AGAIN!!"

Patricia begged me to continue to buy their clothes; I wrung my hand out of her hands and stormed out to Carlisle. He was laughing his head off.

I snarled at Carlisle." A certain someone called _Esme_ is going down."

He laughed." Alice, who would believe you in torturing the woman who took you in?"

I snorted. " I bet three thousand, four hundred and twelve U.S dollars that she is scarred for the rest of her life!"

He grinned. "You're on!!"

We went into the house. I said," Esme, truth or dare?"

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but I'll make sure Esme's one's funnier than this one. I don't know if it's longer though, but I'll try!**


	7. Esme's Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

Esme's POV

Alice asking me what I'll choose? Boo… Piece of cake!!

" Truth."

" Well, what is the most embarrassing thing that happened in your life?"

_-Flashback-_

" _Carlisle, do you know how to waltz in time to Clair de Lune?"_

" _Yes; Why?"_

" _Oh, nothing."_

_Just then, the hem of my dress caught a hanger. The dress was ripped from neck to toe. I screamed."_

_End flashback-_

I shuddered. Trust Alice to be an evil pixie. Just then, Edward growled. " You'd better tell them, or I will."

Before I could open my mouth, Edward was babbling about the incident. Oh bother. I was in for it now. I am scarred for life!

I whimpered," Guys, please forget this, or I'll be scarred for life!"

Alice grinned," You owe me three thousand, four hundred and twelve U.S. dollars."

Carlisle muttered a string of profanities at Alice and handed her three thousand, four hundred and twelve U.S. dollars. He scowled.

I said soothing," Carlisle, you don't bet with Alice. She sees the future, you know."

He grumbled something I didn't catch. I took that as a cue to ask another one

I said proudly," Edward, truth or dare?"_  
_


	8. Edward's Dare

A/N: Thanks for all the people who reviewed

A/N: Thanks for all the people who reviewed! - happy dance- If you want double dares, please go to my profile to vote! Here's the chapter….

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I knew this was coming; I was the only one left. But judging Emmett's face, I could only choose Dare.

" Dare." I said, faking confidence.

" Okay." She bent over to whisper," I dare you to tell Alice that she is a idiot, moron, blockhead, monster fool."

Typical Esme. Now I have to be hit by Alice. Great.

I walked over and said," Alice you are a idiot, moron, blockhead, monster fool."

Alice's POV

WHAT?! I am so not a fool. I am going to kill Edward. I remembered how to annoy him, so…..

Edward's POV

I scanned Alice's mind. Oh my god. Not Barbie Girl again!! I hate Barbie Girl! It's driving me insane…

I moaned." Alice, not Barbie Girl again!"

She glared at me. " You. Are. So. Dead." Then she chased me around the house, with me screaming in terror.

After that, while I was reattaching my arm, I asked everyone," Another round, or double dares with Bella?"

Emmett said," I dunno…"

A/N: Remember, if you want to read on, please go to my profile to vote!!


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry about the poll, some idiot removed it from my profile. So if you didn't find it, I'm truly sorry!! - sobs- It's back now... for five days.

Marianne


	10. I apologize!

A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I can't update for a long time

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I can't update for a long time. I've been banned from typing stories for a year! -wails- Sorry guys!**

**Marianne**


	11. Agreement

A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed! It helped me convince my mother to let me continue! –happy dance- This chapter is for all of you!!**

Bella's POV

We stared at each other. I couldn't stand it anymore. " Let me play too. I want to play!"

Edward murmured," Are you sure?"

" Yes."

"OK then." He sighed.

"Can I decide who goes first? _Please_!" I begged.

"OK." Alice squealed.

" Emmett, truth or dare?"

**A/N: If any of you like " Skating Disaster", I'm sorry, but I won't be updating it for a while.**


	12. Emmet and Rosalie's Dare

A/N: Thanks for all the people that reviewed

**A/N: Thanks for all the people that reviewed! It makes me happy! Anyway, if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry! I had just babysat my stupid cousin and she broke my handmade toys. – growls- **

Disclaimer for Chapter 11 & 12: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Lauren would be dead already.

Emmett's POV

Ha! Bella's asking me? I think I'd better go off with …

" Dare," I said.

She grinned. " I dare you to wheel Rose in a wheelchair in the mall. Oh, and that's where you come in, Rose. You have to scream like an idiot."

Rosalie yelled," What?!"

She said," Yeah, something like that."

Alice sniggered. " Come on, Rose! You go and change, and make sure you don't look like the Rose we know."

Five minutes later Rose came out. She looked like a skater dude. I wrapped my arms around her. " Honey, are you OK?"

" Sure." She sniffed.

We went to the mall. Alice produced a wheelchair out of nowhere. Rose sat in it, then I started to push her around.

" Get out you idiot! Shut up you bastard! Out of my way!" She screamed.( I'd liked to yelled at my cousin like that.)

A security guard kicked us out- literally! He growled," Don't come back."

I panted," That wasn't nice."

We went back. Rosalie asked," Alice, truth or dare?"

**A/N: There! I kept my promise on using double dares. I'll update when I get fifteen reviews!!**


	13. Alice and Jasper's Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ Twilight. I _read_ Twilight.

Alice's POV

I'm sooo not going to be embarrassed in front of people with dares!

" Dare," I said nervously.

" I dare you to jump into a swimming pool, fully clothed, and scream for help. Then Jasper has to jump in and tries to 'save you'."

" No more, no more…" Jasper moaned.

" I wasn't done yet! Anyway, you have to kiss him on the spot."

" No way!" Jasper wailed.

" Yes. Now go." Rosalie shoved us out." And remember, we'll be watching."

We went to the local swimming pool. I jumped into the swimming pool and started my dare.

" Help! HELP!!"

Jasper jumped into the swimming pool and pulled me out.

" I love you," I said.

I kissed him. Lots of people were catcalling when we finished.

" Let's go now." Jasper muttered," I feel a lot of lust, and it's coming from the girls."

" Sure," we dashed out.

When we got back, everyone was laughing.

" That ha was ha funny ha!!" Emmett hooted between laughs.

" Dear, dear, Esme, truth or dare?"


	14. Carlisle and Esme's Truth

A/N: OK, let me get this straight: do you like it or not

**A/N: OK, let me get this straight: do you like it or not? Please vote on my profile! And I'll try not to accidentally lose my poll again! : P**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Twilight, I wouldn't stay here all night. (Sing to " Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.")**

* * *

Esme's POV

I like truths than dares anytime. So…

" Truth," I said confidently.

" Good choice. You wouldn't have liked the dare. So, it's a two- part question: answer _truthfully_- when was the last time you made out?"

" Um… Err…" I spluttered .

" When?"

" LAST MONTH!" I yelled." Happy now?"

" Not partially… the second part. Carlisle, did you thought of anyone besides Esme inappropriately?"

He gulped. " Nooo…."

He tried to run, but I grabbed his shirt.

" Answer," I said icily.

" But I didn't!"

" Oh _really_?"

" YES!! And it was only one time!" He wailed.

"WHAT?! CARLISLE YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" I yelled.

I hit Carlisle until Alice separated me from Carlisle.

" Esme, you have to ask the question," Bella quietly said.

" FINE! Edward, truth or dare?"


	15. Help is needed

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having a mmmmmmmmajor writer's block

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having a mmmmmmmmajor writer's block. Will some of you send some ideas, please?

Marianne


	16. Bad news with SOS

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!! Now, seeing that I have too many ideas, would you help me deicide by voting? Oh, and please don't send anymore ideas. My mailbox is FLOODING!!( But I do appreciate the help XP.) Also, I'll be gone from 18th to 22nd of August HK time so don't expect chapters from that period of time. ( Yes, I have no laptop- cries-)


	17. Edward and Bella's Dare

A/N: OK, here's the chapter

**A/N: Sorry about the rudeness in the last chapter. I lost my favourite keychain and my classmate said it was nothing. So, anyway, here's the last chapter. Yes, NO SEQUELS. I honestly have no time for it anymore. I've moved on to a new story. So read on, and I'll find a headstone for it. ;P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then I am Donald Duck. And for the record, I am not Donald Duck yet.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Oh crap. Esme's getting angry. Really angry.

"Dare," Bella said. (Yay Bella!)

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I dare you to kiss Edward for fifteen minutes, stopping only for needed breathes."

"Ok." Thank God Esme likes Bella.

We leaned in.(I will not desribe it.)

* * *

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER………

"Time's up!" Esme yelled.

"Well, I'd better go up now." Carlisle said, standing up.

A second later, Carlisle yelled," My study! Pink! Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Emmett, you'd better run now." I smirked.

"EMMETT!!"

"Help!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Very short, I know, but then again, it's- checks clock- one in the morning here at HK. I'd better go to sleep now. –stumbles off to bed-**


	18. Epilouge

A/N: Seeing that some of you reviewed, I MIGHT do a sequel

**A/N: Seeing that some of you reviewed, I MIGHT do a sequel. But you might have to wait until Christmas/ holidays. Anyway, this is the epilogue ( remember Carlisle's study had "mysteriously changed colour"?)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't, and never will, own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward and I were sitting in the living room when Emmett stalked down the stairs, muttering," I wanna kill someone…I wanna kill someone…"

Edward chuckled. I frowned and asked," What's on his mind?"

"When Carlisle knew it was Emmett, he punished him."

"What punishment?"

"Carlisle made him to stay away from Rose, his Jeep and his video games."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help myself:

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N:Well, short, but if you guys can't sway me to do a sequel, then this story ends here! (Oh, and no graves...I can't stand the stink;P)**


End file.
